Best of two worlds
by Straete
Summary: What if doctor Gero made other plans? What if he decided to clone new warriors instead of making androids. The Saiyan race is reborn as slaves to the Red Ribbon army. Things get strange when the opponents the Z-fighters face are uncomfortably familiar.
1. Chapter 1

"Aliens. That explains why we lost. But now things have changed." An old man said as he stared at the floating form inside the water tank. The figure inside the tank was a young woman who looked Human except for one aspect, her tail. Suddenly her eyes opened and though her eyesight was hazy at first, soon she could make out several figures standing there, watching her. Most of them have tails just like her. The old man with unruly white hair smiled a wide smile. "Now I have an army of these aliens! An army of saiyans! The red ribbon army will rule supreme!" The man shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and laughing at his success.

Far away from the underground laboratory on a small island a group of friends was gathering. Krillin had been the first to arrive, landing on the beach's golden sand. He didn't see his old master, but he could sense his presence inside the Kame house. "Master Roshi! Here I am. Are you awake?" The bald martial artist started towards the house where he had spent a good part of his training. His master appeared at the entrance of his house, a frown present on his face. "There you are master." Krillin said, a smile appearing on his face. "It's good to see you."

The old man leaned forward and raised his glasses, looking left and then right. "You're alone."

Krillin scratched behind the back of his head, not seeing the problem. "Yeah. We all decided to travel separately. I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"WRONG!" The old man declared. He pointed an accusing finger at Krillin. "You're young. It is only natural that you'd bring along a lady friend when you visit." Suddenly he would smile a wide lecherous smile. "Preferably one with big…" He would circle his hands around invisible orbs, drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Krillin sweat dropped at his master. "Right. Well, I'm sorry for not being a ladies' man."

"You're a failure! A failure as a student and as a man!" Roshi declared. "I am not letting you inside until you bring me a sexy lady with curves."

The monk had however prepared for this, he knew his master rather well by now. He dropped his bag and searched around in it before he produced a naughty magazine. "That's a shame. Well… I guess I'll read this on my way ba…"

The old man quickly snatched the magazine from Krillin's hands. He quickly flipped through a few pages before looking at his student. "Good enough! But next time I expect a REAL woman. One with enough BOING too!" Roshi did a bouncing gesture at his own chest which just made Krillin feel really ashamed that he had to call this man 'master'. Roshi opened the magazine and started inspecting the merchandize. "So…" He said as he watched his dirty pictures. "Any sign of Goku?"

The change of topic caught Krillin a little off-guard. "Heh. No, nothing at all. It's been over a year now, I figured he would have tried to contact us by now." He crossed his arms. "I'm a little worried. Chi-chi is starting to grow impatient and for some reason she feels like she needs to take her rage out on me." He lowered his head as he remembered the last beating he received. "It's not my fault that he hasn't come back. Why am I always the one Chi-chi beats up?"

"Cause you're the only one stupid enough to visit her." A voice cut in. The short man turned to find Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu had all gathered. Yamcha was standing there with a big grin plastered on his face. "You always were too soft."

"Yamcha! Tien, Chiaotzu!" Krillin said as he ran over to them. "Wow. It's great to see you guys again."

Tien gave Krillin a nod. "Good to see you too Krillin." Chiaotzu waved at Krillin and gave him a smile.

But something didn't seem right to the monk. He rubbed his chin. "Yamcha. Didn't you bring Bulma and Puar?"

Yamcha frowned and looked away. "Well. You see…. We had a disagreement a few days ago. But no matter. Who needs them anyway, right? We don't need those two to have fun! They would probably say all sorts of annoying stuff." Yamcha would spread his arms. "Now it's just us guys."

Master Roshi did not look pleased. "You're all failures!"

That was when all of them noticed two more powers heading towards the island from the east. These two new powers were clearly very powerful. Stronger than any of them.

Yamcha looked over the ocean towards the horizon. "Gohan and Piccolo? I didn't think they'd show up."

Tien shook his head. "No. That doesn't feel like either Gohan or Piccolo. That feels more like Vegeta. This might be trouble."

Krillin looked confused. "But that isn't Vegeta. I would recognize his power anywhere. But there's no one else that could be this strong. This doesn't make any sense. Did anyone this strong work for Frieza?"

The three eyed warrior held up his guard. "Someone might have survived. Either way, we better prepare for the worst."

Two orbs of ki appeared and soon they could make out two figures. They were moving at incredible speeds and when they landed on the island the wave of air that they brought along almost knocked the Humans down. Krillin and the others turned to look at their opponents and what they saw shocked them all. Raditz and Nappa had returned. The two stood there like they owned the place, just as arrogant as they were before their defeats.

"But both of you died!" Yamcha shouted. "You shouldn't be…

Nappa looked confused. "What is this ant talking about Seven?"

Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares? They're pathetic. Lets deal with them quickly."

Nappa would smile widely at that. "That sounds good! Oh. I think I'll crush the floating one first. I bet he's small enough to fit in my hand."

The Z-fighters had their guards up, but none of them knew what was going on. Raditz and Nappa were acting strangely. Not only that, their powerlevels were far higher than they had been when they had been beaten. "Something isn't right here." Krillin said. "Be careful everyone."

A device that was hanging from Raditz' belt suddenly started shaking around as a voice sounded from it. "Seven, Eight. Do not destroy them yet. I want them to know the truth before you crush them. I want them to know that they're going to be destroyed by the creations of Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon Army!"

"WHAT!" Yamcha shouted. "What are you talking about!"

The voice from the device laughed. "It is just like I said. I have created these two Saiyans. Cloned them and enhanced them. They are greater than the opponents you fought before. They are enhanced Saiyans. The ultimate warriors! With their power the Red Ribbon… no I will conquer the world! HAHAHAHAHAA!" His laughter continued for a long time. The Z-fighters stood there, letting this all sink in. But it was a bit too much to just handle on the spot. "Now then." The voice continued. "Seven, Eight… kill them."


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta floated above his new home, capsule corp. It was a beautiful day, the sun was basking him it's rays. But despite the pleasant weather, the Saiyan prince was not pleased at all. He was reflecting on the time he had spent here on Earth and he wondered if these people had changed him. He didn't want to admit it, but he feared that it was so. He was even living with a Human, how did he, the prince of all Saiyans, end up like this?

There was one fact that brought him comfort. The fact that he was without a doubt the strongest creature on this planet. He had trained day and night to enhance his abilities and his training had paid off. He had surpassed Goku. And he believed that no matter what kind of training the other Saiyan had undergone, there was no way he had become more powerful than Vegeta was now.

Despite his newfound strength he felt frustrated. Kakarot refused to show himself and there was no one else on this planet that he deemed worthy of his wrath. But that wasn't all. Every now and again he sensed something familiar, but every time he turned to look for it whatever he had sensed was gone. Sometimes he would smell a familiar sent in the air, but if he tried to follow it, it would fade almost instantly. Either he was losing his mind, or something was wrong.

"Vegeta! It's time for dinner! Come on down or I'll start without you." Bulma bellowed from the balcony below.

'The nerve of that woman. How did she have the gall to treat him like this?' For a moment he considered taking a stand, but as his stomach growled, he decided he'd chose another day to oppose her. He floated down and entered through the balcony door.

"We're having sprouts today. I prepared them myself." Bulma declared, sitting at one end of the table, a smile on her lips.

Vegeta hmpf-ed at her words and took a seat. He quickly stacked food on his plate, opting to take a lot of meat. Bulma was giving him a stern look as though she did not approve of his diet. He glanced at her between bites. He had to admit, for an alien she was pretty. He was annoyed at himself for thinking it. But with every female Saiyan in the universe dead, it was only natural that these sorts of feelings might develop.

"What are you looking at?" The blue haired female asked curiously after a while.

"Nothing. Just eat your food, woman!" Vegeta snapped back.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked, standing up and placing her hands on the table. "How dare you take that tone with me? I was just trying to be nice. And considering I'm letting you freeload here you should be grateful!"

The Saiyan prince gritted his teeth, it would be so easy to destroy her. But she was too useful to him, he really couldn't get rid of her. His mood was too foul for him to endure her screeching, he grabbed the largest piece of meat on his plate and headed for the balcony door.

"Where are you going!" Bulma demanded. "It wouldn't hurt for you to show a bit of kindness now and again, you know that!"

The prince of all Saiyans quickly made his escape, leaping into the air and taking flight. He raced away from capsule corp at a dazzling speeds. Several people looked up as he sped by, appearing and disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

Vegeta stopped flying when he was about a hundred miles away from the city. This was a desolate part of the planet where he would not be disturbed. He found a rock to sit on and crossed his arms. "Worthless planet." He stated.

That was when he sensed that familiar presence again. But this time he could sense it very clearly, there was someone on this planet that wasn't supposed to be here. He focused on this ki and closed his eyes, seeking it out and trying to discern where he had sensed it before. What he found shocked him.

"Nappa?" The prince got to his feet. "That idiot is supposed to be in Hell. And when did he become that powerful?" Nappa was near five other large ki sources, each was familiar to the prince. The annoying bald guy that always hung out with Kakarot, the annoying long haired one that was always bothering Bulma, the other two bald guys that Vegeta just didn't care about. The last one was an enigma as well. It felt like Raditz, but just like Nappa he had gotten much stronger.

"Hmpf." He couldn't believe either would pose a real challenge to him, but at least they were Saiyans. They might just be able to entertain him a little.

Suddenly out of nowhere he sensed four more ki sources. They were only a few miles away from him when he sensed them first. They were closing on his position at alarming speeds. He calmly turned to face the new arrivals, his arms still crossed and an uncaring expression on his face. Maybe these four would make for a good morning exercise.

The four landed in front of him. There were two men and two women. The men looked familiar, both were fairly tall and muscular and had an average build. One of them was bald while the other had long dark hair that fell over his shoulders. While he believed he had seen the men before, the women he did not recognize. One of the women was fairly tall and had long dark hair that reminded him of Raditz's. The other was a petite woman with fine features and short hair.

Vegeta smirked at the four. It was only when he noticed the tails that were wrapped around their waists that he showed some measure of shock. His voice took a dangerous tone as he took a step towards them. "Who are you?"

The bald male held up his hand. "You don't need to know who we are."

"I can't believe how much he looks like One. Even his mannerisms are the same." She grinned at her companions. "It's kinda weird."

The wild haired man made a aggressive gesture with his arm. "I always wanted to beat up that arrogant prick. I'll take care of this." He stepped forward, apparently ready to fight Vegeta all by himself.

The Saiyan prince arched an eyebrow and looked at his challenger a moment. After a few seconds of silence he broke out in laughter. "That's a good one. You honestly think you could stand up to the prince of all Saiyans?"

The long haired female stood up for her ally. "Four will be more than a match for you. He's really strong."

The wild haired Saiyan who apparently carried the name Four blushed a little at the praise he received. He looked up and away from the female who was defending him, almost as though he was afraid of looking her in the eye. "Hahaha." He laughed nervously, he looked like a complete idiot to Vegeta.

"Well then, we should put your theory to the test." Vegeta told the female. He set his gaze on Four. "Why don't we get started?"

The fight began instantly. Four was quick to assault, opting to use quick jabs and kicks in an attempt to hammer through Vegeta's defenses. But every punch and quick was deflected with apparent ease. Vegeta was just strong enough to hold up this front, but deep down he was really surprised. He had never imagined that another Saiyan could reach these levels of power.

After a quick series of attacks Four unleashed a powerful beam of ki energy which Vegeta deflected and sent flying up into space. His latest assault thwarted, the wild haired Saiyan halted his attacks, taking in a few deep breaths as he tried to devise a new strategy.

Vegeta took the time to inspect the three opponents that had been standing on the side lines. The bald man appeared collected and calm. The shorter female firmly held onto one of the bald ones arms. The other female looked really annoyed, which made Vegeta smile. "Something wrong woman? Has your mate disappointed you?"

"MATE!" Four and the female shouted in unison.

Four's face was as red as a beat, the female quickly shook her head. "We're companions, nothing more, nothing less." She turned towards Four. "Don't let him distract you, just focus on beating him."

But Vegeta had grown tired of this little exhibition match, while Four was still distracted he struck. He dug his fist deep into his stomach and then continued to pummel into him until he finally dropkicked Four down to the ground. In a swift combo the Saiyan prince had beaten his opponent to a pulp. Four lay there, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Now, pledge yourself to me. I am your prince. You're meant to serve me." Vegeta declared as he charged ki in his right hand. "If you do not, I will destroy you."

Four was struggling to get to his feet, but he did not answer. Vegeta concluded that he really wanted to die, so it was only right for him to oblige. He pushed the ki down, it soared down in a giant orb of energy that would likely destroy Four.

Before the energy struck, the female teleported in and charged her own ki. Her energy gathered she fired a beam of tremendous energy up at the sky. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as he quickly dodged to the side. Her attack was strong enough to cut right through his ki and shoot the entire attack up into space.

Vegeta's eyes were wide with shock, her attack had been incredibly powerful. Far more powerful than any attack the male had made. If she had managed to hit Vegeta, she would have dealt him considerable damage.

'This can't be.' The prince of all Saiyans thought to himself. 'How could she be this strong?'

He looked her in the eyes, she was still holding her palms out towards him. She looked determined but cautious.

'She doesn't look confident. That was probably her strongest attack. Maybe it was a fluke? No. Now that she had confronted him, he could tell how strong she really was. Her strength was real, she was dangerous. Her powerlevel was on par with his own.' Vegeta's eyebrow twitched as he realized that. 'How could some woman match my battle strength? How could another Saiyan with this much strength exist? Where had she been when they faced Frieza?'

Four chuckled weakly. "You look surprised." The wild haired male said. "Did you really think you could beat all of us? You won't trick us twice. And Six is easily your equal, she's going to wipe the floor with you."

Vegeta looked down on Six, now clenching his fists. If the other two were as strong as she was, he wasn't going to win a fight against all of them. He would only stand a chance if he beat one of them after the other. Even if he went Super Saiyan now, the odds would still be stacked against him.

"Where did you gain all that strength? And where have you been hiding all this time? Were you hiding from Frieza like coward! Answer me woman!" Vegeta demanded.

A drop of sweat rolled down her cheek. "Huh? What? Frieza?" She asked. "Who is that?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, how could she not know about Frieza? Was she really a Saiyan?

"I'll explain." The bald man stated, he hadn't moved since the four had arrived. "Genetically we're Saiyans just like you. But each one of us was born on this planet. Each and every one of us has been enhanced to turn us into perfect warriors. We don't care about you or Saiyan pride. We serve our creator, doctor Gero and no one else. If you want to survive, pledge yourself to the Red Ribbon Army."

"I see. So you're only imposters." Vegeta replied. "Pathetic. I'll beat you up and show your master that he can't create true warriors in test tubes." He charged Six, pulling his fist back, ready to strike. Six flew up to meet his charge. The real fight started now. Vegeta promised himself he wouldn't let fake Saiyans defeat a battle bred Saiyan. He would win no matter the odds.


End file.
